Talk:Ashlie/@comment-71.239.18.234-20120512191020
Cat@BG66: Ashlie and Callum fighting Gil: Callum, Molly will watch you today. Callum: Why? Gil: I'm going to the surface. Narrator: Gil was just looking for a buddy when he found a spunky 11 year old girl; named Kathrine, but liked to be called Cat. Gil: Ummmm,(whispers) she is hot! Time for a new girlfriend! Cat: *singing What The Hell by Avril Lavigne* Woaooooh, what the hell! What, what what what the hell! So what if I go out on a million daaaaaates, ya ya ya ya.(stops and looks around her and finds a merboy, Gil at the age of 11) Cat: Hello? Is anyone else here? Gil: Ummmm, I'm here. Cat: (screams) Gil: (screams) Cat: Where the hell am I? Who am I talking to? Gil: (gasps) You're...a... Human? Cat:(faint) Gil: (turns into a human and is fully naked) Cat: (wakes up and sees Gil naked) That is disturbing. Put some clothes on, dude! Gil: (looks down) Sorry! This is the most embarrassing time in my life! (wraps towel around waist) Cat: Much better. Say, you have awesome hair. Gil: Thanks. I gotta go! (tries to turn back into a merboy) What the... Cat: What's wrong? Gil: I'm a human....forever. Damn it! I knew this would happen! Now I'll never see Callum again! (sobbing very loudly) Cat: So, you were that mermaid I found an hour or 2 ago? Gil: Yeah.(damn she's hot) Cat: Do you need somewhere to live? Gil: Yeah. Cat: Dont tell my mom, but welcome to the Human world, and our house! Gil: Thanks. Cat: Let's go. Pretend your my buddy, Rocky. He looks exactly like you! Gil: 'Kay! Cat and Gil run home together. Gil still thinks Cat is the one for him. Cat: Come upstairs, "Rocky"! Gil: Okay. Cat and Gil go into Cat's bedroom. Cat: Tell me about yourself.(she's getting intersrested in Gil now) Gil: Well, I had a girlfriend, I'm 11 and now I'm single(thinking, damn. Cant we have sex yet?) Cat: I'm 11 too and I'm single. Gil:(score!) Cat: Let's watch a movie. Gil: (does this girl wanna get fucked up or not?) Okay. What movie? Cat: Ummmm, the Incredible Hulk? Gil: Sure. Cat and Gil both get dressed for the night. Cat: Hit play, ummm, what's your name? Gil: My name is Gil. What's your name? Cat: Kathrine Ross. I prefer to be called Cat. Gil: Okay(hits play) Cat:(I really want this kid to be my BF) Gil:(I've been waiting to make my first move, so I can really fuck this girl up!) Okay here goes nothing! Cat: What did you say? Gil: Ummmm nothing. Part 2 Chapter 2 Cat:(yawn) movie's over Gil. Gil: Let's watch the show Shake it Up! Cat: Oooh! I love that show! Gil grabs Cat's hand and locks his fingers through her fingers. Cat looks down at their hands and then blushes. Gil smiles and then scoots a little closer to Cat. Cat: Ummmm, are you okay? Gil: Yes. Cat: Time to go to sleep, Gil. It's 9:00 and I'm tired. Gil: (yes! I think she wants sex now! but what if I hurt her? oh well, I've been waiting my whole life for this!) Cat: C'mon Gil. Gil: Ummm, I'm not tired yet, Cat. Cat: Don't worry! I've gotta tv in my room. Gil: It's not that. When I first met you, you were, like, extremely hot! And I was wondering if we could.... Cat: I get it. You just want a kiss from me, don't you, lover boy? Gil: Not exactly... (grabs by shoulder and make out in bed) Cat: Gil, I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet. Gil: Oh.(looks dissatisfied) it's okay. I guess I wasn't either. Cat: Well, you are a good kisser. Kiss me again. Gil: Sure.(kisses for 3 or 4 minutes) Cat: (whispers in ear: I like you, Gil.) Gil: Ummmm(blushes) I think you're hot! Cat: I love your kisses. Gil: Perhaps you're ready to experience true love? Cat: What?(giggles) Gil: Wanna make out some more?(thinking: then will you let me fuck you up? you know you want some cum!) Cat: Sure! 1 hour later... Cat: Goodnight Gil. Gil: Night, Cat.(damn it! I still cant fuck her up! when will I be able to use my cum machine?!) Cat's mom: Cat, Rocky; time for breakfast! Gil: Holy shit! It's morning already? Cat: Yeah. C'mon we gotta go get dressed for school! Cat takes 19 minutes in the bathroom and Gil is impatiently waiting to get ready. Gil: Please hurry up! Cat comes out wearing a blue beret and purple gym shoes with a green hoodie and black jeans. Gil thinks it looks good. Gil: Woah. I don't have any clothes. And I'm going to be arrested for public nudity! Cat: Calm down, Gilly. Part 3 Chapter 3 coming soon! ~Cat@BG66